


What's Your Anchor?

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Stark 'N Stilinski [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anchors, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BLATANT Allison/Scott/Isaac, Brain Squad, Bruce Banner Feels, Ficlet, Heavily implied Allison/Scott/Isaac, Lydia and Stiles BROTP, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mates, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Who Am I Kidding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It used to be anger, It was the only thing that kept me grounded." Derek sipped his coffee, before looking across to where Stiles was horrifically losing a arm wrestle to Natasha. "Now it's something else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Anchor?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet to link the Avengers to the Pack. 
> 
>  
> 
> General Warning for Language :) I swear like a shit tone.   
> So Lady like.  
> Such lady like.   
> Fuck it.

Derek was sat on the four seater, legs crossed and sipping a coffee Darcy has made him. Damn it was good. Bruce sat beside him, looking intrigued. 

"Ask away, Banner." Derek said simply, before taking another gulp. 

"How do you stay human? Tonight's a full moon." Derek nodded, he could feel the full moon in the pit of his stomach wriggling around there and poking. He clicked his neck and let out a deep breath.

"I have a Anchor, it's the first thing you're taught. Find an Anchor." Derek replied, sending a smile to Bruce. He nodded a knowing nod.

"What is your anchor?" He asked.

"It used to be anger, It was the only thing that kept me grounded." Derek sipped his coffee, before looking across to where Stiles was horrifically losing a arm wrestle to Natasha. "Now it's something else."

"Stiles?" Bruce asked, eyebrow raising.

"Him, definitely, and the promise of a future. He's my mate, he's a reason to live. It's a better anchor than anger will ever be."  Derek sighed and rolled his shoulders. He looked back over to where Stiles was, Natasha looked as bored as fuck and Stiles was red in the face. In the end Natasha sighed, re adjusted her elbow and slammed Stiles' hand to the desk.

"FUCK!" Stiles cursed, holding his bruising hand. "Did i warn you I bruise like a fucking peach?"

"That's what you get for arm wrestling Black Widow." Clint rolled his eyes and patted a smug Natasha on the shoulder. 

"You shouldn't be smug, I'm a puny human!" Stiles whined. Natasha raised a eyebrow. 

"I was a puny human once." Her eyebrows fucking mexican waved. Stiles shits you not. 

"Can you train me?" Stiles' eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together furiously, then remembering one was injured and cursing louder.

"Language, Mr Stilinski." JARVIS beeped up and Stiles glared at the ceiling.

"He likes you." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and produced a small bag of raspberries. Seriously was this guy a walking vending machine that pooped money, fruit and iron men. "Don't you like him JARVIS?"

"Do not belittle me Sir." 

"So can you train me?" Stiles whined, practically hanging off Natasha's arm. She looked across to Derek.

"As long as you don't break him. Sure." Derek laughed, taking another sip of the heavenly coffee and stifling a moan. 

"AWESOME! When do we start?" Stiles jumped up and down on the spot, before regaining himself and smoothing a hand through his hair. "I mean, when do we begin?" Voice dropping an octave. Derek laughed into his coffee and turned back to Bruce.

"What about you? You got a anchor?" Derek asked.

"Anger pretty much." Bruce sipped his tea. Derek smiled at Bruce, who sighed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Bruce brushed it off and downed his tea, getting up and walking away.

Derek had a few moments along with the sexy-ass coffee before Stiles sprawled across him.

"Hello?" Derek laughed as Stiles snuggled into his chest. 

"Nat wore him out." Steve smiled before sitting across from them. 

"What did she do?" Derek asked, staring at the Stiles in his lap. Who was completely unconscious, mumbling about bloody russians.

"A warm up and a leg technique." Steve sighed and laughed. "He's a good kid." 

"Yeah." Derek ran his hand through Stiles' hair and using the side of his head as a cup rest as he snored slightly.

"Err, Sir?" JARVIS's voice rang through the room.

"What is it, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"I appear to have been hacked, again." JARVIS' voice morphed and faded off.

"It can't be the kid, he's unconscious." Tony snapped.

The elevator doors flew open, and a petite red-head stepped in. She walked gracefully in the six inch wedges and she held a phone in her perfectly manicured hands.

"I'm sorry about JARVIS, but I cannot Stand the Birdie song." She sighed, slipping off her sunglasses and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now, where's my Stiles?"

Stiles finally blinked into consciousness. 

"Lydia?!" He stretched lazily and smiled at her. 

"Not going to greet me properly, asshole? I flew Second class for you jack ass." Lydia exclaimed and Stiles rolled off Derek and walked to Lydia. The door to the stairs opened and Scott, Allison and Isaac popped their heads around the door. 

"Is the coast clear?" Scott asked. Isaac flipped the door open walked inside.

"We were exiled to the stairs, someone wanted their big entrance." Isaac smiled at Darcy, and winked.

"Keep it in your pants, Lahey." Stiles barked.

"I just appreciate beauty when I see it, because you know there is only one person for me Stilinski." Isaac smirked and Stiles fake coughed, two, under his breath. Isaac shot him a glare. Who did they think they were kidding? Scott was wearing Isaac's jacket and Allison was in Scott's hoodie AND Isaac's shirt tucked into her mini-skirt. Plus Stiles' super-Megan-foxy-awesome-hot boyfriend could smell it. Subtly wasn't their middle name. 

"This is what you get Stilinski, for not replying to my texts." Lydia snapped, setting down her purse and flipping her hair back. "And My e-mails?"

"I was buttering them up!" He exclaimed, waving his arms and rubbing his back. 

"Yeah. Right." Derek snorted, and went to take a sip of his coffee. He let out a long whine as the mug ran dry. "Darcy?" Derek whined.

"Shirt off. Then you get coffee." Darcy smirked.

"You're evil." 

"I like her." Lydia smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for some Allison & Clint cross bow bonding.  
> and Of course Nat beating Stiles up some more.


End file.
